9.1.8 INFORMATICS & BIOINFORMATICS SHARED SERVICE The long term objective ofthe Bioinformatics Shared Service is to provide Arizona Cancer Center programs and membership with state-of-the-art methods for high throughput data analysis methods and data access including gene expression, proteomics, cancer genome analysis, RNAi and drug screens, and SNP based population genetic studies. The Service will achieve this objective through proven computational expertise and data management skills of the Informatics and Bioinformatics facility staff. In the previous period of core grant support, the Bioinformatics group has been actively involved in the extraction of biological information from large data sets that lead to testable hypotheses and data models, new information on the cancer genome, new drug targets, and useful diagnostic patterns. The Service has also served Cancer Center membership in each ofthe 5 Programs and has aiso interacted closely with 3 other shared services (Genomics, Proteomics, Biometry) by providing data storage and by sharing data analysis tools and methods. These activifies will be extended and enhanced as needed during the next grant period. A second long term objective of the Service is to assist in meeting the informatics needs of Cancer Center Programs, services, and individual grants. We will continue to provide web sites and databases for data and information sharing for individual grants and projects. Interactive support will also be provided towards the long term goal of establishing an overall plan for data integration and management. We will assist with the integration of proteomics, cancer genome, molecular, and genetic data with clinical data and other data as needed by continuing to participate in the CaBIG project and utilizing their informatics tools for data sharing, integration, and analysis. Finally, we will continue to collaborate with Cancer Center colleagues by meeting to discuss new research directions, attending lab and group meetings and discussion groups, training students, post-doctoraltrainees, and fellows, and assisting in writing new and continuing grant applications.